Alastor's Last Wish
by Fireboltpatronus21818
Summary: Moody tells Tonks a few truths and she makes a promise. Set between the 5'th and 6'th novel.


**All rights belong to J.K Rowling**

**One Shot. Moody tells a few truths to Tonks. Takes place between the 5'th and 6'th novel.**

**Enjoy!**

One – Shot: Alastor's last wish.

They were at his place. It was dark outside, and then again, the moon seemed to lighten up the night. It was full, and Alastor gazed at it for a moment, before turning his attention back to the girl in front of him. Her pink hair was purple in the dim light, and her face was lined with worry. Tonks had a tight grip on a glass filled with firewhisky, and seemed reluctant to let it go. They were always here during full moons, especially after Black died. Usually he would spend the evening at the headquarters, where they all used to gather, but now Black was gone, and the place had gone back to being plain creepy. Alastor took another sip of his firewhisky.

"Do you want kids Tonks?" His voice broke the silence.

Her eyes showed a mild form of curiosity, before she answered. "At some point I suppose…What about you?" Her curiosity had no bounds, obviously. "Or is it too late now?"

Alastor sighed, his eyes found hers. She looked so innocent, and still, she had seen more than most. "Kids…" He pondered in silence" It's too late to do it the proper way".

Tonks suddenly blushed deeply, and stammered "you mean…. You can't… you know…?"

Alastor dropped his jaw in surprise. No! That was not what he wanted to say. Damn! How did he fix that? "Hell no…! What I meant was… family! You know; the whole happy family thing, with marriage and stuff!" He laughed gruffly. "It's not a problem… yet…. Thank Merlin!" His face was completely flushed, and Tonks's was even redder, though her whole, tiny frame shook with laughter. She had a beautiful voice, where as his was always too high or too deep. He was ever changing, just like she was.

"For a moment there I felt really bad for you". Their laughter had died down. Tonks was back to her normal cheeky self.

"You shouldn't". Alastor could not help but choke on his words, as he suddenly felt sadness consume him. "I've passed my chance".

She had chosen grey eyes today, and they were once again filled with curiosity, but they were also filled with caution. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath, and cleared his mind. He didn't want to break down in front of her. Some things were just too painful. "I had a girl once". Tonks leaned forward in her chair. "We were at war and I wanted to wait… before I knew it, she was killed". He liked it simple, and there was no need for details. He saw a flash of her bloody face, and her blue eyes filled with fear. He shuddered, as pictures of her flew through his mind. She had been pregnant, and she had been killed. His beautiful girlfriend had been five moths along, before his enemies caught whiff of the news, and what a dreadful day that had been. His cheeks were suddenly wet, and he realized he was crying. Alastors eyes misted over and his whole body started shuddering. A pair of arms held him, and he could feel Tonks's warm breath by his ear, as she struggled to hold him still. She gave up, and let him slip from the chair onto the floor, where she held him even closer. "She… She was carrying my child!" His voice broke, and Tonks shushed him. She was very warm, he noticed, encircling her waist with his arms, leaning his head on her shoulder and drawing her closer.

He didn't mean to.

He didn't realize how close they were, and before he knew it, their lips crashed. It was short and sweet and before it got started, he broke it off. The young girl bit her lip uncertainly and Alastor dropped his arms to his side, making her lean away from him.

"Promise me…" He mumbled"… That you won't wait. Marry that werewolf of yours before it's too late. This is going to be my last war and for all you know, it could be yours too."

Tonks nodded with a small smile. "Promise:"

**A/N Just a quick snapshot of one of the many relationships in J.K's universe that, I for once, would have liked to have seen elaborated. For many, they were comic relief, but to me, they were so much more. **

**Read and review if it pleases you ;) **


End file.
